1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer based interactive environments, and particularly to a method for avatar wandering in a computer based interactive environment.
2. Description of Background
Computer based interactive environments (also known as simulated or virtual environments, worlds, etc.) have been growing in popularity since the introduction of computer networking and the Internet. These environments provide social interaction, entertainment, etc. for people of various ages, backgrounds, interests, etc. Most computer based interactive environments include a graphical representation of a user known as an “avatar”, which may have numerous forms, characteristics, capabilities, etc. For example, an avatar may be a two or three dimensional computer based depiction of a person, animal, animated character, object, etc. with capabilities to move, communicate, etc. Usually, a user can control an avatar via computer input devices such as a keyboard or mouse to move the avatar and perform other capabilities. However, since most computer based interactive environments include numerous avatars, the task of a user to seek out and move their avatar toward another avatar whose user has desirable characteristics for interaction can be burdensome. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for avatar wandering in a computer based interactive environment that seeks out and moves a user's avatar toward another avatar whose user has such desirable characteristics for interaction.